Today I'll Tell Him
by KrissyKat
Summary: Lily has been hiding something BIG from James all these years. L/? Please R/R!


New Page 1

**Today I'll Tell Him**

A/N: Please don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I normally am a L/J shipper, but this was an idea that crossed my mind. Kind of "What-iffy" I guess. I think it's good. My brother thinks I'm on crack.. But whatever. 

"It's alright now, sweetie. Shhh.. It's all right." Lily cooed, as she cradled her small infant in her arms. She looked at the baby, he was so handsome. He had the trademark Evans eyes, but he looked like the spitting image of his father... 

If only Lily could tell him. James. He and her were "the perfect pair" and "the dream team." They were head boy and girl, and the most popular students in the school. Rita Skeeter constantly gossiped about them doing "illegal things." They were even voted, "cutest couple" and "most likely to get married" in their 7th year. But who wouldn't think they were a match made in heaven? Lily was the prettiest witch in Hogwarts. Her hair was so red, wavy, soft and so able to caress. She was nice, smart and funny.. Always there to make you smile. James wasn't necessarily the most handsome, but he was a prankster and still got very good grades. Not to mention he was in the most known about clique in Hogwarts.. He also was the best friend of an equally irresistible bachelor. Lily constantly kissed James and hugged and did the whole girlfriend/fiance' bit. But Lily couldn't help but feeling as if she were just putting on a show. How did it all happen anyway?

The first day Lily saw them, _REALLY_ saw them, they were standing outside Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade during their fourth year. There was Remus, he was fairly good-looking. Though he was the most shy of the group, he did have a very funny personality. Standing next to him was Peter, the short little chubby boy failing all of his classes. He was always very whiny, and didn't seem to strike Lily as being boyfriend material. But standing across from him was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. His black hair was always so shiny and silky. He was so strong and muscular, always cheerful. He was the man that had stolen her heart, Sirius Black. But how could she get to him? He was much too popular and googled over to want Lily without knowing her personality, but how would she get him to know her better? Was there even a chance? Then, she saw him. Standing next to Sirius was James, his best friend. James was decent in the looks department, and was usually getting high marks in his classes. Not to mention, she had heard from a few of her friends that James supposedly had a crush on her. That would be her mark. She would be James's girlfriend, get to hang around Sirius, then he would fall in love with her and things would be perfect.. If only that were true. 

As time went by, Sirius did start to look at Lily in a different way. When James wasn't around they flirted with each other and Lily seductively giggled twirling a curl around her finger. Sirius wanted Lily, and Lily wanted him.. But James was someone you couldn't just drop. They were "Hogwarts's Cutest Couple" now, even though she didn't feel anything for him that way, she had become James's friend and she wouldn't want to hurt him. 

After graduation they got married as everyone thought they would. James and Lily were even "practicing" having a child. Lily was getting used to being Mrs. Potter, but she still couldn't help but think how much she wanted to be Lily Black. Lily and Sirius still stayed in touch, and continued having feelings for each other. 

One night sometime later on, Sirius stopped over. It was pouring down rain outside and his white t-shirt stuck tightly on his muscular chest, which made him look so sexy Lily couldn't stand it. 

"James isn't home yet." she said, not taking her eyes off of him. 

"I know." he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well in that case.. Let me slip into something a little more comfortable.."

That was the beginning of the end. That night, Lily and Sirius did something that she would regret later on. She had gotten pregnant. Not knowing what to do, she told James it was his baby, and he couldn't have been more proud. Everyday, guilt struck her harder and harder. Not to mention the Dark Lord was after them because he wanted "James's Son." It was prophesized that the son of the Potters would defeat him someday.. As of right now, there isn't a son of the Potters.. Lily couldn't believe the mess she had dug herself into. She would tell James today when he got home, she decided. She would tell him straight and she find out what to do from there. 

Suddenly, she heard the door slam and the familiar sound of footsteps. "Lily, I'm home!" called a voice from the front door. This was it. She was going to tell him. She put Harry in his cradle. Then Lily walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "James, there's something really important I need to tell you. Come on, let's go sit in the living room.. This will take a while." James gave her a puzzled look, shrugged his shoulders and plopped down next to her on the couch. 

"What is it exactly you need to tell me?" he asked, as he kissed her on the cheek. 

She shook her head away. "Please don't make this harder than it already is, James.." He stared at her again, confused. But then there was a knock at the door. 

"That's probably Sirius.." she said, nervously. James got up off the couch and exited the room to get the door. But there was a big boom and a loud yell. 

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" 


End file.
